Differences
by The Summerfly
Summary: A slew of things about the pilots that makes them..well, them.
1. Chapter 1

_Leaders_

Quatre is the sort of person people willingly follow blindly during war, not thinking of the consequences or weither they might return home. The sort of person that makes people forget everything but what's going on right infront of them, of obtaining sheer victory.

Heero is not that sort of person, but the one who leads people into conflict, knowing they'll all die and fully willing to die with them. The one who tells everyone flatly, this is what is going to happen, and lets them take their own reasons for fighting and dying.

Duo's the one who'll tie all his men up in a safe place and go take the enemy on with no backup, because he doesn't believe anyone else should have to pay the price.

-x-x-

_Religious_

Trowa is an Atheist to the point that he'll walk into a Church and everyone will know without him saying a word, not because religion has failed him, but because he doesn't know what it is.

Duo is neither Baptist or Christian, but he does believe in God. No one can suffer as much as he has without believing in something.

Heero is not religious, not in the same way the others are. His God is blood and steel and heartache, because he can rely on these things to always be there for him when nothing else is.

-x-x-

_Precious_

Wufei's most precious memory is that of his wedding night, not because of anything that happend, but because he got to hold his wife before fate took her away.

-x-x-

_Birthdays_

Duo's favorite birthday is his first one, even if the others don't know it. He's eighteen and it's not a big one, just a little something they threw together to surprise him. They open gifts first, and the wrapping paper goes off just before he breaks down and sobs, clutching the old photograph of the Maxwell church to his chest, while the other pilots swarm him trying to figure out whats wrong.

-x-x-

_Pranks_

Christmas morning does not come with gifts, but with firecrackers going off in the hallways. While Wufei and Heero hunt down a certain braided pilot, Quatre pours Trowa another cup of tea with a smile and asks him what he thinks about green dye in Zechs' shampoo.


	2. Chapter 2

_NEVER_

At the end of the day, all Heero wanted was for the mission to be over, but it never was.

All Quatre wanted was for people to be safe, but even when all the fighting was over, they never were.

x-x-x-x

_HOLIDAYS_

Duo's favorite holiday was neither Christmas nor Easter. It was the passover; though he could say he didn't know exacly when it was. Still, not knowing didn't stop him from brushing blood on the doorframe of his room, even after moving in with Quat. The blond did glare at him for ruining the paint, but never said anything. There were some subjects always best left untended.

Trowa's favorite holiday wasn't even a holiday, though he did sit in on those. Offically it's Christmas eve, but he celebrates by escorting young Khushrenada to her father's grave, and then hosting a night of movies, just her, him, and Une. He's always gone by morning, but not before snagging some cookies and milk, and stashing something special under Mariemaia's pillow. Tomorrow is Christmas Day, after all.

x-x-x-x

_PROMISES_

Everyone makes promises in their own way. And every promise is different. Some don't even sound like promises, and some are never spoken at all.

Heero promised he would kill Relena. Just because he hasn't doesn't mean he wont, but don't let that fool you into thinking he'll let someone else do it. Or something. And when she's on her deathbed, Relena will probably be reassured it's him.

Wufei promised to avenge his wife, his fallen comrade, his best friend. It was announced to no one but himself, with only her grave, his field of flowers, and a tree as witnesses. Who is responsible, as well as how he's going to do it, are left up to interpretation, and even when TrieZe is killed, dead by suicide-of-gundam, it still isn't really finished.

Quatre's promises are hidden in political BS, but they are no less real and dangerous; no matter how gentle and passive he appears, he is no less a lion for it.

Duo's promises are not-quite-so, and vague enough you know something is going to happen, but not what. Nevertheless, everyone knows, one way or another, the day will end in explosions, gunfire, and half-truths.

Trowa never explictly makes a promise: to himself, or any other. But he has this expression that, conjoined like a Siamese twin with his stance, promises that regardless of what's going on, he's already in the thick of things, and you don't have to worry, even though he knows you will anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trouble - Duo**_

Usually, Duo knows what sort of trouble he's in by how others say his name, odd as that may seem.

He's rarely in trouble with Quatre, but when he is, it's rarely serious. Quatre's just that frown and tone that Duo almost figures the blond thinks whatever it was is kind of funny. The aspirated "What am I going to do with you?" tone. When it is serious, Quatre's lips twitch and his eyes have this odd glint in them, and his tone is so low, so quiet, Duo knows he's not dealing with Quatre at all, but Zero. And he knows better then to move, because Zero's a better predator then the Perfect Soldier is.

Duo's almost always in trouble with Wufei, because they no longer know how to interact with one another otherwise. If there isn't some sort of conflict between them, they're both uncomfortable beyond what they aught to be. Wufei's come to counts that Duo's unaware of all his lines, and Duo's come to the conclusion that Wufei has none. Nevertheless, he knows when he gets too close to a sore subject: Wufei calls him Duo.

He doesn't get in trouble with Heero and Trowa at all. Trowa treats him like a kid brother, the one who can get away with anything. As a result, Cathy, being eldest, takes up the role to dole out punishment.

Heero's never around to get in trouble with.


	4. Chapter 4

_FEAR_

Everyone is afraid of something, rational or otherwise.

Duo is afraid of love, because he's never really had to face the facts; Everyone he cares for, dies.

Heero is afraid of commitment, because he is a wanderer who does not stay, and he dares not remain too long.

Wufei is afraid of finding out who he is. He knows, if he ever finds out, he isn't going to like himself.

Trowa is afraid of the dead. The fear is simple, and it is not: What he fears most is that the dead whose lives he has taken will rise again.

When asked what he is afraid of, Quatre simple smiles. "That there are limits."


End file.
